Protect Me, Protect My Kingdom
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Kagome-hime is in danger. So her father holds a tournament to decide her bodyguard. Inuyasha and Miroku enter together. Then Naraku makes his move. Will Kagome-hime's bodyguards be able to save her from Naraku's wrath? InuKag MirSan
1. Twilight Miko

Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the King and Queen of Tokkan, the peaceful kingdom under the Higurashi rule. But evil lurks around in the shadows of Tokkan, and a certain evil hanyou wants to take over Tokkan. Afraid for his daughter, King Higurashi orders Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou to protect his daughter. Inuyasha, having no choice but to obey his king, protects Kagome-hime, or Princess Kagome. But as the plot unfolds, do they fall head over heels for each other? Or do they start a war over simple things? InuKag MirSan

Disclaimer- I do not own!

Protect Me, Protect My Kingdom Chapter 1: Twilight Miko KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Inuyasha was a simple bandit, raiding the streets of their goods. His partner, Miroku, panted, trying to keep up as he swung easily from building to building. He had inhuman abilities to die for.

Miroku was a monk, and his temple in Tigris, the neighboring Kingdom to Tokkan, had burned down. He slunk into Tokkan, hoping for a better life than in Tigris. However, he was homeless, just like Inuyasha.

I suppose saying 'homeless' would be lying. Inuyasha and Miroku, having finished their raids, retire to an old boarded up mansion.

Slowing down cockily, Inuyasha waited for his human companion to catch up. Down on the streets below, Inuyasha noticed the royal guards pushing through the crowd. With a groan, he called to Miroku, "The Royal Guards are out! I think we went to far this time!"

"Impossible!" Miroku replied, landing next to his demonic friend. "We stole nothing linking to the royal palace. Just some food and a bit of gold."

Inuyasha peered down at the streets. "They seem to be handing out flyers. I wonder why."

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" A red haired kit bounced toward the two men. "There's a tournament tomorrow to decide the Princess's bodyguard! Quite a bit of cash is involved, of course." He smiled slyly.

"Give me that, Twerp." Inuyasha ripped the flyer from the kit's hands and began to read. "During these troubling times, the Princess needs a bodyguard. In order to prove your loyalty, courage, and strength, show up at the palace tomorrow morning at first light. You will fight for the right to be the Princess's bodyguard. You may come in pairs." Inuyasha read aloud.

"There's more! Read it right!" the kit, exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got ya Shippou." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. "5,000 Tokens per week."

"That's a chunk of money…" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Absolutely not." Inuyasha said, tearing the paper to pieces.

"Inuyasha! Think about it! We'll finally have a chance to live a good life with that kind of money!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha scowled. "Alright, alright. But it was your idea, and if anything goes wrong its you're fault."

Miroku nodded eagerly.

"Fine. I'll wake you up before first light. Get some sleep, you won't be able to use your weak human body without sleep." Inuyasha sneered.

"I told you, it isn't the BODY that affects the way you act when you get a lack of sleep. It's your MIND!" Miroku corrected him.

Inuyasha snorted and jumped outside on top the mansion. From up there, he could see the place where Miroku and him would be headed in darkness to fight for the right to be Kagome-hime's bodyguard.

KKKKK Kagome KKKKK

Higurashi Kagome, the daughter of King Higurashi of Tokkan, sat in her room, the robe she was wearing over her miko clothing spread out on the bed from her body. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders gracefully, and a maid sat behind her, brushing through it.

"Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, pausing in her brushing. "Am I brushing to hard?"

"No. I was just wondering, why Father thinks I need a bodyguard. You served him this afternoon, please tell me." Kagome pleaded.

"I can't Kagome-chan. I was sworn to secrecy." Sango replied apologetically.

Kagome was off the bed in a second, staring at her maid. "Then I order you to tell me."

Gulping, Sango began. "As you wish, Kagome-hime. It seems that a Rebellion is forming on the streets of Tokkan, and you are a target as the eldest, and perhaps a great hostage."

Kagome stared at Sango, shocked. She sat down on the bed slowly. "Do you think they'll try to kill me?"

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." Sango replied.

Kagome sighed and allowed Sango to continue brushing her hair.

"Blue or red today, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Red." Kagome smiled. "I want to stand out."

"Hai." Sango took out a flowing red kimono. It had a silvery flower pattern going from the right shoulder in a diagonal line to the hip.

Kagome peered out the window. Outside, the sun was meeting the dark velvety blue sky. "Sango, did you know they also call me the Twilight Miko?"

"No. Why?" Sango replied, laying the kimono down gently on the end of the bed. Kagome would dress herself.

"Because Twilight is my favorite time of day. Whether its when the sun sets or when the sun appears. I can always be found out in the garden at any Twilight. Come, let's go down into the garden to watch the sun raise." Kagome replied. She undressed herself and put on the red kimono.

They both ran down the stairs and hurled themselves out into the garden.

As the two girls stood there, the gentle wind caressed their faces and shifted their kimonos. The sun raised over the mountain peaks, raining its warmth down on the two girls.

"Kagome-chan, its time to head to the stadium. The castle guards should be escorting all the entrees into the stadium by now." Sango said.

Kagome let her eyes stray to Sango's hip. She knew attached to her friend's leg was a six-inch dagger.

Sango saw this and grinned. "Yup. I've got it."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango was really her bodyguard… but in the kingdom's eyes a woman could not be a princess's bodyguard. So Kagome elected Sango her head maid and Sango followed her everywhere.

Kagome nodded, and with a swish of her kimono, she had turned around and headed to the stable to pick out a stallion, with Sango at her heels.

In the end, Kagome picked a black stallion named Crescent, and Sango picked a chestnut named Velvet Duke.

Swinging up into their saddles they began their journy, jeans under their kimonos.

KKKK Inuyasha KKKK

Inuyasha had woken up Miroku at dawn and they were now making their way through the drunken crowds to the stadium. Obviously, the people had found this tournament a reason to celebrate, and had drank all night long.

Sober, Miroku and Inuyasha pushed their way into the stadium, signed up, and made their way to the waiting room. There, they would decide who would fight whom in what match in what round.

A few hours later, the Royal Guards called attention. Two girls riding horses were passing, one was wearing a red kimono with silver flowered pattern and the other was wearing a plain blue kimono. Both girls obviously were wearing some sort of pants, for they weren't riding sidesaddle. The girl in the red kimono was riding a black horse that was nervously trying to sidestep, and the girl in the blue kimono was riding a chestnut horse.

The girl in red was happily chatting away with the girl in the blue, handling her horse with excellent skills.

"Kagome-hime! Sango-san!" the guards bowed, and so did Inuyasha, Miroku and the rest of the crowd.

Kagome turned surprised to the crowd. She hadn't realized where they were going. "Yes?" She asked, pulling herself together. For a minute, she locked eyes with Inuyasha, before she had to look away.

"You are to draw the first match." The guard moved to help her down, but Kagome swatted his hands away.

"I can dismount just fine on my own." She said, swinging to the ground gracefully. She made her way up to a box with all the names of the precipitants. "First match, round one is…" Kagome paused and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Inuyasha vs. Kouga."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sorry for shortness.

Next time on, Protect Me, Protect My Kingdom: Powers Clash: Dog vs. Wolf. **Kouga and Inuyasha do battle, and Inuyasha quickly learns that Kouga is a cocky little bastard that's pretty fast. Can strength overthrow speed? **


	2. Powers Clash: Dog vs Wolf

Disclaimer- Look back on chapter 1.

_The Evil Liar- you subscribe? I was wondering who was subscribing. Heh, and this is going to be a very long fic, not like Unleashed Screams which I might spoil by saying it only has a few chapters left. No suspense, and that's because I need to get this over with so I can truly start the fic. Anyway, enjoy. _

_Kei-Ookami.kara.mori- Hello there. You've never reviewed any of my fics, I'm enthusiastic about you're appearance! And here's your update!_

_Inuyashastwin- I've never seen you before either. Perhaps. Maybe I met you in another life. No, I'm just kidding. Glad you think it's awesome. I'll try to keep up the good work! _

_I love Inuyasha- Glad you like. Chapters will be longer later on, it's just right now things are going slow. As for that question, read on. _

_Chichiri's Girl, Hei- Hi… I know you. But that's like: " duh! We talk to each other everyday almost!" and since I know you, I have to ask this: do you really think that it's good, or are you just saying that not to put me down? Oh, and my lovely reviewers, please R&R her fics please! _

Protect Me, Protect My Kingdom 

**Chapter 2: Powers Clash: Dog vs. Wolf **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha heard this announcement, and obviously was pleased with this arrangement. Kouga was his enemy… a total ass. He would love to beat the idiotic wolf until he lay dead on the ground. But he snapped back to attention as Kagome-hime explained the rules.

"Rule number one: Do not kill you foe. If you do so, you will be immediately disqualified. Rule 2: no hitting where it counts. Rule 3: Weapons are only allowed in a weapon appointed match. In any other match you can use anything but a weapon." She glanced at the crowd and picked out a few youkai. "Claws don't count as a weapon." She added.

Inuyasha flexed his claws eagerly. He wasn't forbidden to use them, so he couldn't wait to tear that wolf to pieces. Too bad he couldn't kill him.

Sango approached Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Kagome nodded and whispered back, and then Sango dashed away. Turning back to the crowd she declared, "The first match will start immediately when the two contestants are prepared. Inuyasha, Kouga, could you please come here so we can discuss a few things?"

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd and reached Kagome first. He noticed Kouga was having a harder time, fore Inuyasha had intentionally poked people with a claw, piercing the skin, and with a yelp, they'd move for him. But Kouga wasn't doing anything like that and it took him a few minutes longer to reach them.

Ushering the two men to the side, Kagome left the room and entered a more open space, and Sango was immediately at her side, her hand on her hip, acting like she was resting her hand there, but Kagome knew she was just feeling the dagger underneath.

"First of all, I want to make sure you have the rules strait." Kagome told them.

"Can't I kill him?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked in unison, pointing at each other. They glared hatefully at each other.

"No. No killing!" Kagome told them firmly. "Secondly, nobody will be allowed to interfere, but judges on my command. If I think you've lost, you've lost. Now, are you ready to begin?" She looked at them questionably.

Inuyasha smirked then nodded along with Kouga.

"Alright then." Her eyes looked at them blankly. "A guard will escort you onto the field. Good luck to you both." With that, she left, with Sango at her side, both of them chatting excitedly.

The guard escorted Inuyasha and Kouga to the middle of the stadium where they were to fight. "Wait for the princess's command. If you start early, then you'll be disqualified."

Inuyasha looked to the right, and Kagome and Sango, he heard her name was, stood, chatting to some guards. For a second, she turned and looked strait at him. Her hair was a beautiful raven black that cascaded down her shoulders and her skin was soft looking and her lips were a soft pink. The red kimono made her stand out, for the guards wore black and Sango wore a soft blue.

"WEAPONS MAY BE USED! BEGIN!" Kagome's voice rang out. Without hesitation, Inuyasha headed for Kouga. Kouga dodged, whirled around and kicked the hanyou in the back. Inuyasha hit the ground, but in a second he was up.

Kouga smirked, and Inuyasha smirked back. Inuyasha flexed his claws eagerly, but didn't move. Kouga got sick of this and decided to attack. Running toward Inuyasha, he tried to punch him.

Inuyasha blocked with his left hand, and slashed Kouga across his chest with his right. Stumbling back, Kouga's wound spilled out blood all over his clothes.

Inuyasha ran toward him, but Kouga jumped over him.

Whirling around, Inuyasha nailed Kouga while he was still the air.

Kouga gasped, blood spurting out of his mouth.

Inuyasha claws were sticking out of his chest. Inuyasha removed his claws, and Kouga collapsed to the ground.

The tournament officials rushed to the scene, medics behind them.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and saw her covering her mouth, her eyes blank. She was staring at Kouga, a huge gap was in his chest.

He approached her. "He'll live." He said, before turning away.

"Your lucky I'm not disqualifying you now!" She snapped.

Inuyasha smirked, and kept walking away.

The next rounds went on as scheduled, and Miroku beat his foe. It was now break time, and Kagome was discussing heavy matters with guards and tournament officials.

"Don't you see, Princess Kagome? If King Higurashi appoints you his final heir, you'll be in grave danger!" One argued.

"I am perfectly aware of that! However, I AM capable of handling myself!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha was nearby, leaning against a wall. He stood there, listening to the arguments between Kagome and the guards. In fact, he wasn't in hearing range of a normal human, but he still saw Kagome glance to him time to time.

Finally, she stomped over to him. "What are you staring at, Dog-Boy!?"

"A ugly little princess argue immaturely with the guards." He replied calmly.

Guards approached, but Kagome waved them away. She dug her finger into his chest, and said, "You are a complete jerk, Inuyasha! If you win, I'll positively die!" she said and stomped away.

As it turned out, the team Inuyasha and Miroku were to fight chickened out. Begging forgiveness from Kagome, the made their way out of the stadium.

"Winners!" They announced.

Kagome slapped her head and shook it violently. "Life is hell."

"Inuyasha, do you pledge your allegiance to Princess Kagome, whether she remains Princess or becomes Queen? Under any costs, even your own life, will you protect her?"

"I, Inuyasha, Pledge my allegiance to Princess Kagome, whether she remains princess or becomes Queen. At any costs, even my own life, I'll protect her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Miroku, do you pledge your allegiance to Princess Kagome, whether she remains Princess or becomes Queen? Under any costs, even your own life, will you protect her?"

"I, Miroku, Pledge my allegiance to Princess Kagome, whether she remains princess or becomes Queen. At any costs, even my OWN life, I'll protect her." Miroku said dramatically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's dramatics, and the guards congratulated them.

Completely baffled, Kagome approached them. "Now, I thought you two would never be able to pull it off. But here you are, and you guys did it."

"Yeah… so when's our first pay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome fell over anime-style.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Done.

_Next time on Protect Me, Protect My Kingdom: **Heir Appeal! Kagome is now the official heir. With Naraku hiding in the shadows, that's not good. Kagome expresses her worries to her bodyguards to get little comfort. Then she realizes that life isn't all fun and games. This plot of Naraku's is a sick game of Win or Lose. War, betrayal, and forbidden love are all part of the game. **_


End file.
